Flor de cerezo
by julieta-chan
Summary: Una mujer como ella no puede ser la esposa de un Uchiha, no se trata del dinero o porque tenga algo en su contra, simplemente porque no pertenece al clan y no tiene la sangre pura del linaje. No importa cuanto le importe a Sasuke o cuanto lo apoye Itachi, la respuesta siempre va a ser la misma por parte de Fugaku: NO.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! Me encontré esto en algún rincón de mi computadora, supongo que lo escribi muy inspirada pero nunca salió a la luz jeje sin embargo, hoy lo traigo decidida a desarrollarlo más, espero que se dé su agrado y ahora si prometo que lo dejes y no lo borraré como las anteriores jajaja perdón por eso.

Si es de su agrado espero me lo hagan saber y si no pues también jaja

Saludos! 

Advertencia: Si bien es el mundo de Naruto, no es el mundo Ninja, son simples humanos. Puede que haya algo de OoC pero trataré de ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes.

**Flor de cerezo.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

_**Debes buscar en el campo de batalla…**_

El aire helado golpea su rostro llevando consigo el olor a muerte, su estomago se revuelve con forme pasan entre los cadáveres de aquellos soldados que defendieron la nación. Las expresiones de dolor aun perduran en sus rostros congelados por la nieve de hace unas horas, gracias a esta , una suave capa blanca cubre la mayoría del desfiladero de sangre.

Enfoca la vista en el camino y cubre su nariz con la capa negra que lleva puesta, la noche amena con caer dentro de poco, su caballo y el de su compañero están cansados. El viaje desde casa ha sido largo, llevan cerca de dos horas recorriendo cada rincón del campo de batalla, comienza perder la poca paciencia porque no encuentran lo que busca y por si fuera poco no hay indicios de que alguien haya sobrevivido.

_**… **__**un árbol de brotes blancos, no importa de qué especie sea .**_

No puede rendirse porque si lo hace todo será en vano, solo falta recorrer la zona sur, la parte por donde entró el enemigo. Tienen que ser cautelosos ante la posibilidad de ser emboscados, las probabilidades son pocas pero existen. La nieve comienza a caer de nuevo, los finos puntitos blancos comienzan a llenar su cabeza y su capa, si no se apresuran los atrapará la tormenta, intercambia miradas con su compañero y este asiente, aumentan su andar a uno un poco más rápido.

_**Una vez que lo encuentres, busca su corazón...**_

Escanea todo el lugar con su mirada más de dos veces pero no ve nada que pueda darle algún indicio, suspira frustrado. Decide dar vuelta para rodear por fuera pero el cuerpo de uno de los hombres atrae su atención, más haya, alejado de todos los demás y cerca de un pequeño sendero de tierra.

Baja del caballo de un salto y se acerca sigiloso, es extraño que esté tan alejado de los demás completamente solo, está boca abajo y tiene la mano estirada en dirección al sendero, es como si se estuviera arrastrando.

_**... esta entre las raíces y la tierra. **_

Conforme se acerca sigue con la vista la dirección por donde ese hombre quería ir, valla sorpresa, a unos cuantos metros esta lo que han ido buscando todas esas horas. No sabe como sentirse al respecto, alegría mezclada con algo de tristeza.

—Shisui.—

Llama lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuche, lo siente acercarse con pasos sigilosos, cuando se pone a su lado le mueve la cabeza en dirección al sendero.

—En verdad existe.— murmura sorprendido.

Asiente con la cabeza y camina, tiene que acercarse y asegurarse de que es real.

—Al parecer no somos los únicos que sabían de ese árbol.— murmura Shisui caminando detrás suyo. — ese hombre de ahí parecía querer llegar a él.—

—Quizá solo fue desesperación— murmura en respuesta. — quería aferrarse a algo antes de morir.—

No dice más y se detiene justo enfrente del enorme árbol, nunca había visto un árbol tan grande, frondoso y blanco en su totalidad, parecía brillar aún sin luz alguna que diera ese efecto. Era increíble que en un lugar lúgubre hubiese un árbol tan magnifico y hermoso.

Shisui también parecía cautivado por el ejemplar delante suyo, miraba con interés la copa del árbol con la boca ligeramente abierta.

_**Tienes que abrir sin llegar a lastimarlo...**_

Baja su mirada al suelo y las raíces blancas se esconden con la nieve que ha caído, se tira de rodillas, se quita los guantes negros y comienza a buscar removiendo la nieve. Shisui reacciona para imitarlo también, entre ambos recorren todas las raíces con precaución, al cabo de unos minutos y con las manos heladas lo encuentran. Un pequeño hueco debajo del centro del tronco, intercambia miradas con Shisui, puede escuchar claramente como ambos tragan grueso.

Con su ayuda retiran cuidadosamente el escudo de raíces que protege el hueco dejando el camino despejado. Se toman un momento sentados uno a cada lado del pequeño hoyo, observa la nieve que cae con relativa calma mientras que Shisui observa sus manos como si fuesen lo más interesante.

_**... y viertes la sangre del inocente...**_

Todos le tienen miedo a la muerte y él no es la excepción, se podría decir que había tenido una buena vida, a pesar de haber crecido con algo de rencor hacia su hermano mayor no había cometido algún otro pecado. Nunca había participado en una guerra en sus 17 años de vida por lo tanto sus manos no estaban manchadas, eso debía contar como inocente para sacrificarse.

Está nervioso pero no duda sobre la decisión que ha tomado, por eso se ofreció como principal voluntario para ir en búsqueda de ese árbol. Su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, tiene una enfermedad extraña, nadie sabe que es o como la contrajo pero cada día qué pasa lo deteriora más a tal grado de que ha estado en cama los últimos dos meses. Sus padres están devastados y ni hablar de él que también sufre en silencio por no poder hacer nada.

Incluso Senju Tsunade no pudo hacer algo por él, las esperanzas estaba perdidas hasta que apareció Danzō hablando de un árbol blanco que crece después de una guerra, era absurdo creer en algo como eso pero aquel hombre le mostró algo a su padre que lo convenció lo suficiente para intentarlo. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento.

Fugaku estaba desesperado por salvar la vida de su hijo prodigio que no dudó en desatar una guerra, envió a uno de sus hombres más fieles a asesinar a un hijo del señor feudal y asegurarse de que supieran que fue Konoha.

La sola idea aún le causa algo en su interior pero él no hizo nada porque se enteró hasta después cuando sin querer escuchó a su padre hablando con Shisui, entonces le pidió que lo dejara ir. Si esto no funcionaba, entonces habrían sacrificado vidas en vano. Dudo mucho cuando no encontraban el árbol.

—Estos ojos han visto cosas horribles— murmura de pronto Shisui sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — han visto la oscuridad, el terror, el sufrimiento, la desesperación.— sonríe amargamente con la vista clavada en la nieve. —Estos ojos han llorado como ningún otro.—

No sabe que decir o hacer, el no es Itachi para consolarlo o darle palabras de aliento. Lo sigue observando para que sea consiente de que le está prestando atención.

— Y luego está esto, Fugaku-san organizando una guerra para salvar a Itachi— susurra bajito. — No puedo decir que comparto los mismos ideales pero una pequeña parte de mi quiere que Itachi viva.— cierra los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. — Trate de convencerme que era una orden más del jefe de la policía Uchiha pero en realidad también lo hice por mis propios intereses egoístas. Yo mate al hijo del señor feudal.

Abre los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión de Shisui, el siempre fue un Uchiha demasiado correcto con un sentido de la igualdad y justicia que compartía con Itachi. Él parecía entender cosas que los demás no y siempre sonreía amablemente, incluso duda que lo haya visto matar a alguien alguna vez en su vida, es uno de los prodigios del clan considerado una buena persona.

—¿Te obligó?—

—Lo hice por mi propia voluntad, solo yo podría completar una misión así.—

Es cierto, una misión de tal peligro solo podría ser completada por un buen soldado como él pero no estaba preparado para la carga que significaba eso.

—Voy a verter mi sangre Sasuke— murmura viéndolo directamente a los ojos y sacando de entre sus ropas un cuchillo. — si no funciona puedes hacerlo tu.— la determinación en sus ojos le dice que no va aceptar un no.

—Shisui— contesta pero no sabe que decirle. — Itachi te necesita.

—Te tiene a ti y además, nunca me perdonaría que dejara sacrificar a su adorado hermano menor. — sonríe ligeramente divertido. —me hubiera gustado seguir observando más sobre ustedes dos pero... — ríe nerviosamente mientras desvía la mirada. — dile a Itachi que no le pido que me perdone y si es necesario, que me odie y me olvide.—

Sin previo avisa Shisui clava el cuchillo en su ante brazo derecho desgarrando en línea recta, abre limpiamente las venas con un corte y enseguida la sangre brota con violencia. Un poco salpica su mejilla derecha pero se mantiene intacto cuando esté coloca la mano en el pequeño hueco y la sangre comienza a caer ahí. Saca un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, está listo para hacer el corte el también en caso de que el acto de Shisui no funcione.

La sorpresa lo invade cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano cierra los ojos y muere con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanta de su sitio para ver como las raíces comienzan a pintarse de rosa, el color corre hacia el tronco lentamente hasta llegar a las hojas, lo que antes era un árbol blanco ahora es completamente rosa pálido. Como si el sol estuviese justo detrás de este comienza a brillar con fuerza y las hojas comienzan a caer todas y cada una de ellas se forman en un remolino delante suyo.

No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo.

La luz lo ciega lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando la intensidad de la Luz disminuye abre los ojos lentamente hasta dejarlos entrecerrados. Una silueta está delante suyo así que afianza el agarre a su cuchillo listo para cualquier cosa, cuando logra abrirlos completamente no puede dar crédito a lo que está viendo.

_**... y aparecerá Sakura.**_

La chica delante suyo lo mira sin expresión alguna, sorprendente, debe tener más o menos su edad, su cabello rosa pálido cae majestuoso largo hasta sus talones, unos mechones encargan su rostro. Su piel es cremosa como la porcelana y sus rasgos son finos, delicados.

Tiene una pequeña nariz respingona con unos grandes ojos verde jade brillosos por la luz que desprende, sus pestañas rosadas son largas y rizadas. Su boca tiene forma de corazón lo que ha hace ver tan inocente, lleva solo un sencillo kimono rojo con pétalos rosas ligeramente holgado con una cinta rosa atada en su cintura.

Nunca en su vida había visto una mujer así, siente vergüenza cuando se queda sin aliento de solo verla, suelta el cuchillo sin pensarlo y ella ladea la cabeza ligeramente con interés hacia él para después desviar la vista hacia Shisui.

—¿Tu lo sacrificaste?—

Niega con la cabeza, no lo hizo pero tampoco lo impidió así que probablemente si lo hizo indirectamente. La voz de ella es suave y armónica que por un momento lo distrae con facilidad.

—El amor da nacimiento al sacrificio— murmura mientras se acerca al cuerpo de Shisui, se arrodilla frente a él y sonríe muy tenuemente. — y parece ser que lo hizo con gusto.— le acaricia el rostro con delicadeza.

Ella parece maravillada con eso, tras varios segundos su mano se coloca en el corazón de Shisui e irradia una especie de energía verde que dura por unos segundos. Se hace a un lado y entonces comienzan a salir raíces del cuerpo, usa toda su fuerza para no caer de espaldas por semejante escena, nunca en su vida imagino algo como eso.

Las raíces comienzan a hacer brotar un tronco que crece con fuerza del mismo alto que el árbol del que brotó ella, pronto comienza a llenarse de hojas de un verde brillante completamente distinto de los demás árboles de la zona porque incluso es más frondoso que estos. La vista es espectacular, ambos árboles son magníficos pues el otro a conservado su color rosa pálido y contrasta a la perfección con el verde.

Al parecer después de todo, Uchiha Shisui era más puro que cualquier otro.

Siente sus ojos picar pero parpadea rápidamente para que la molestia pase, ella mira maravillada el árbol que ha creado y junta sus palmas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tiene que reconocer que ella es una chica realmente hermosa para haber nacido de la masacre de la guerra y de la sangre de un inocente ¿como puede existir alguien así? No lo sabe pero ahora que la tiene es mejor llevarla a la aldea antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Itachi.

Seguramente Fugaku lo va odiar aún más cuando sepa que no fue capaz de sacrificarse por Itachi pero tampoco es que tuviera opción, Shisui ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, suspira pesado, ha sido un día bastante largo y aun falta.

De nuevo ella lo está observando pero ahora lo ve con curiosidad, se quita la capa negra y se la coloca encima, la cubre bien con el gorro de está dejando ver solo sus brillantes ojos, tiene que llevarla para que salve a Itachi. Piensa llevarla caminando pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que está descalza, maldición, tiene que cuidarla si no quiere que algo le pase.

La toma entre brazos sin previo aviso y la lleva hasta el caballo que era de Shisui, la acomoda con cuidado y toma las riendas de este para acercarlo al suyo. Ella no dice nada, observa todo con cautela.

Sube a su caballo, hecha un último vistazo hacia atrás, el árbol Shisui brilla con fuerza y se promete que llevará a Itachi ahí cuando sea tiempo. Desvía la vista y emprende el camino a paso moderado, se lleva una sorpresa enorme al ver que el campo de batalla ya no existe, ahora se alzan enormes pinos cubiertos por la nieve, ella hizo lo mismo con todos esos hombres... ¿En que momento?

_**Una vez que Sakura aparece cumplirá cualquier deseo por absurdo que esté sea...**_

Sacude un poco su cabeza y se mantiene atento al camino, decide atravesar el bosque con el propósito de llegar lo más rápido posible.

La oscuridad los alcanza y toma una pequeña lámpara de aceite para encenderla, ella le extiende la mano en señal de que se la dé pues él está dirigiendo los caballos, no discute así que opta por entregársela y seguir su camino.

Pasan un par de horas antes de que logre ver las luces de Konohagakure, se siente aliviado porque cada vez está más cerca de salvar a Itachi, todo ha valido la pena si lo logra.

—¿Que es lo que vas a pedir?—

La pregunta de ella lo saca de sus pensamientos, la observa de reojo, ella ve al frente sin emoción.

—Mi hermano se está muriendo.—

Ella asiente y brevemente le explica sobre la enfermedad y los síntomas de Itachi, trata de no mostrar emociones de más para que no vea lo desesperado que está. Ella asiente de forma comprensiva.

—Ya veo— susurra. —los humanos son realmente interesantes.—

—¿Hmmp?— la entrada de Konoha está cada vez más cerca así que no puede pensar en lo que ella ha dicho. —¿A que te refieres?—

—Sacrificar unas cuantas vidas solo por una— sus palabras le caen como una cubeta de agua helada, cuando voltea a verla ella sonríe de una forma extraña. —si tu hermano aún está vivo podré curarlo como tanto deseas— explica. — pero en cuanto se entere de la verdad probablemente deseará estar muerto. ¿No lo crees?—

No porque prometieron no decir nada, nadie sabe los motivos de la guerra o que Fugaku fue quien la desató porque Shisui se llevó el secreto a la tumba, el cuarto Hokage cree en ellos por ofrecerse a cooperar durante dicho problema. La única forma de que se entere o se enteren es si él o su padre dicen algo.

—Ya veo, no pensaos decírselo.—

Ella sonríe de nuevo dejando ver una perfecta dentadura blanca, sus ojos brillan de una forma cautivadora cuando lo ve directo a los ojos.

—Hmmp.—

Ella suelta una suave carcajada que se escucha como una suave melodía pero que le cala hasta los huesos, la piel se le eriza y está seguro de que ella no ríe por felicidad. Más sin embargo, decide ignorarlo, su meta está a pocos metros de distancia y ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella, sea lo que sea tiene el poder para salvar a su hermano, no piensa desaprovecharlo después de todo.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen una compleja maldad diferente— dice de pronto. —siempre mintiendo y resistiéndose a su destino.—

Ella suelta un silbido armonioso para regresar a su semblante serio. ¿Cuantas veces habrá estado entre los humanos? Las guerras siempre han existido y por lo que vio esta tarde con aquel soldado, se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos que sabían de ella, Danzō también lo sabía y al parecer sabe aún más pero solo les dijo lo que quería.

¿Que o quien es Sakura?

**_... pero debes tener cuidado porque alguien que nace del sacrificio de un inocente no debe ser bueno._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flor de cerezo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días y tres moches...

El sonido del segundero del reloj de pared llega a sus oídos como una infinita tortura, nunca le molesto ser paciente, aunque no fuera su mejor virtud, pero ahora la situación lo ameritaba. En cuanto llegó a casa, se encargó de llevar a la chica de cabellos rosados a donde su hermano, una vez ahí, ella se encerró con él y no dejó entrar a nadie.

—Si alguien cruza esa puerta, él morirá.

Sus palabras fueron suaves pero llevaban la clara amenaza, no podían arriesgarse a que cumpliera su palabra, después de todo, no sabían la capacidad de sus poderes. Aun tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza que no podía responder, tampoco podía hacérselas a sus padres porque - algo le decía- que ellos tampoco las tenían. Quizá el único que lo hacía era ese hombre: Shimura Danzō.

Pero hasta que Itachi no estuviera recuperado, ella seguiría siendo un enigma. El sol está por salir, se levanta de su lugar en la pequeña sala dejando de lado él te verde que nunca probó, es el cuarto día y ya comienza a preocuparse, algo que no es muy usual en alguien como él.

Sale al pasillo que recorre a la habitación de su hermano, a cada paso que da tiene una extraña sensación en su estómago.

El aire helado golpea su rostro sin piedad haciendo que pueda ver el vaho escapar de su boca, el árbol seco -si se le puede decir así- está cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, el pequeño estanque de su jardín está congelado pero no es para menos. A veces piensa que el mundo también resiente la enfermedad de Itachi. se detiene fuera de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y antes de que pueda decir algo, la puerta se abre con sigilo.

—Bienvenido.

Sakura le sonríe cálidamente invitándolo a pasar, aclara un poco su garganta antes de adentrarse, lo tomo por sorpresa su recibimiento pero trata de no inmutarse. Falla terriblemente cuando se da cuenta que al entrar, es como si entraras a otro mundo, "es ridículo" piensa pero la realidad se lo dice a gritos.

Lo que era una lúgubre habitación, ahora es cálida y llena de luz pero la única ventana está cerrada por el clima, entonces, sonríe con ironía en sus adentros al ver que es Sakura la que irradia semejante luz.

Se está volviendo loco ¿Verdad?

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le dice que no, ella avanza hasta Itachi y se acomoda a su lado. La palma derecha la pone sobre sus ojos y comienza a irradiar energía verde, el miedo de que le pase lo mismo a Itachi como a Shisui lo invade pero ella le lanza una furtiva mirada que -por alguna razón- lo hizo confiar en ella.

Se acerca con cuidado permaneciendo de pie a lado de ella, Itachi tiene mejor semblante, ahora tiene color en su piel morena, las ojeras han desaparecido casi en su totalidad y respira acompasadamente. Ahora se mira más en un sueño profundo que en una enfermedad, una diminuta sonrisa se instala en su labios, ella ha logrado curarlo.

—Para mañana ya estará bien.

La felicidad lo invade internamente y se siente vulnerable cuando se da cuenta que ella puede verlo, desvía la mirada hacia algún punto inexistente de la habitación avergonzado de que ella lo haya visto.

—El amor es un arma de doble filo— dice de pronto, ¿porque está diciéndole eso? Regresa su vista hacia ella que la tiene clavada en Itachi. — ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke— aclara. —¿Y el tuyo?

—Sakura— suelta sin más. —Solo Sakura.

Su mirada lo traiciona cuando sin querer viaja hasta ella de nuevo, su cabello rosa cae majestuoso por su espalda y el suelo cuidadosamente regado, ¿será tan suave como parece? Niega con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos impropios, ahora que lo observa mejor se da cuenta del rombo en su frente ¿eso estaba ahí? No lo recuerda con exactitud pero bueno, aun hay muchas cosas medio borras en su mente.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, pero solo tu, nadie más.

—Hmmp.

No piensa discutir porque es suficiente con su presencia en la habitación, se acomoda en el rincón cerca de los pies de Itachi, acomoda un par de cojines y toma asiento dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea para verlo despertar. Ella no vuelve a decir palabra alguna mientras está concentrada en su labor, ¿Que hace con sus ojos? Apoya la cabeza en la pared mientras acomoda su cuerpo, la sensación de calidez lo invade por completo haciendo que tenga sueño.

Sakura...

Abre los ojos de golpe cuando la imagen de ella sonriendo llega a su cabeza, se marea un poco por tan repentina acción y se encuentra con ella en el mismo lugar, solo que ahora su palma está sobre el pecho de Itachi. ¿Se quedó dormido? ¿En que momento? La onda de dolor invade sus músculos cuando se mueve del sitio en el que se quedó, se levanta cuidadosamente para no empeorar su condición.

—Despertaste justo a tiempo.

Arquea una ceja interrogante hacia ella que deja su labor para levantarse, camina con pasos delicados como los de una bailarina a la puerta, la abre cuidando no hacer ruido y le indica que salga. No puede objetar, echa un rápido vistazo a su hermano y sale solo para encontrarse con la negrura de la noche ¿durmió todo el día? Es increíble porque solo se sintió como un parpadeo, ella cierra pero también se ha quedado afuera, ve divertida los puntitos de nieve caer.

—Sasuke.

La voz fría y rígida de su padre hace eco en el lugar, su padre siempre fue un hombre rígido con un semblante inexpresivo. Los años no parecen pasar por su persona pues sigue firme como un roble, su piel morena y sus ojeras debajo de su ojos fue algo que Itachi heredó de él, su cabello castaño corto por los hombros no tiene ni una sola cana y su kimono sencillo negro luce impecable como siempre. Lleva las manos entrelazadas debajo de las magas del kimono pero no viene solo, el viejo Danzō lo acompaña.

Una rígida línea recta se marca con fuerza en el rostro del viejo, su ojo visible observa con detalle a Sakura, debe admitir que las vendas que cubren su brazo y ojo izquierdo le dan un toque aterrador que no combina con su lustroso kimono blanco, su bastón hace eco a cada paso que da acercándose a ellos. Sakura ni siquiera les presta atención, parece más concentrada en la nieve.

—Padre, Danzō.

Saluda cortes y serio como de costumbre, hunde las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros mostrándose indiferente pero tiene curiosidad por saber que hacen ahí, algo no cuadra, más bien, nada cuadra desde que el viejo hizo aparición en su casa por primera vez.

—Sakura.

—Shimura Danzō— contesta ella a la pronunciación de su nombre, —Ya no eres un mocoso. — sonríe al aire sin despegar la vista del paisaje.

La revelación de Sakura lo sorprende pero se mantiene sin expresión observando al hombre, su único ojo visible destella de forma extraña mientras detiene su paso delante suyo y de Sakura.

—Ha pasado tiempo y aún así, sigues igual.

—Hum, es cierto pero no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestra edad ¿Verdad?— La voz tranquila de Sakura se pierde en un incómodo silencio.

—En efecto— concede Danzō. — pero sería preferible hablarlo en un lugar más privado.

Sakura sonríe con ligereza y por primera vez enfoca sus ojos en el hombre. —Da lo mismo si es en cualquier otro lado o aquí— suelta con desinterés. — el resultado será el mismo.

El silencio vuelve a sembrarse entre ellos, Fugaku se mantiene al margen al igual que él. Su padre tampoco se ve molesto, simplemente inexpresivo, no está entendiendo nada de la situación pero en definitiva ellos dos tienen cuantas pendientes. Una suave viento helado corre moviendo las prendas y algunos mechones de cabello pero no puede sentirlo del todo, Sakura que está a su lado le brinda una extraña calidez que lo mantiene envuelto ante el violento frío.

La mirada jade no se aparta del único ojo visible del viejo Danzō y por lo que puede ver, no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que él tiene que decirle pero aún así espera paciente a que hable.

—Conoces las reglas Danzō, aunque hayas manipulado los hilos para traerme de nuevo a través de alguien más, nunca podré volver a servirte.

Sakura rompe el silencio inquietante ante la falta de palabras de Shimura, el frunce el entrecejo con fuerza marcando más las líneas de la edad, sus labios se tensan en una fina línea, Fugaku permanece atento al siguiente movimiento y claro que él también lo está. La situación comienza a causarle inquietud a cada segundo, ellos están hablando de algo que él desconoce pero que su padre no, comienza a irritarse pero la mirada jade cae sobre su persona con una amplia sonrisa cálida, lo toma con la guardia baja pero lejos de asombrarse, siente su cuerpo relajarse.

—Ahora le pertenezco a Sasuke-kun— cierra los ojos dejando ver su dentadura blanca y perfecta al descubierto. Maldita sea, parece una ser de esos preciosos sacado de algún cuento de fantasía. Aleja sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que ha dicho.—El inocente se sacrificó voluntariamente dejándolo como él invocador.

—Hmmp— Fugaku emite palabra por primera vez con su semblante frío. —Eso significa que...

—Significa que cumpliré cualquier deseo que Sasuke-kun tenga— contesta simple y restándole importancia mirando directamente a los ojos a Fugaku.

Vaya, en realidad no esperaba aquella confesión pero por el semblante sorprendido de ambos hombres puede ver que están realmente molestos, indignados. Todo esto lo sobrepasa pero no es precisamente miedo lo que siente, ella no pertenece a este mundo pero viene a cumplir cualquier capricho que él quiera ¿Porque de entre todos tenía que ser el?

Sakura no dice nada más y se mueve con gracia para regresar al interior de la habitación de su hermano, en automático gira sobre sus talones y sigue sus pasos dejando a su padre con Danzō afuera, quiere respuestas y solamente ella puede dárselas. Cierra con tranquilidad la puerta, se acomoda en el mismo rincón de antes y la observa atentamente, incluso se puede decir que hasta descaradamente.

No lo hace por morbo, quisiera poder comprender porque pero sobre todo ¿quien es ella? ¿De donde vino? ¿Porque existe? ¿Es real? Tantas preguntas con tan pocas respuestas que su cabeza va a explotar. Chasquea la lengua molesto intentando acomodar sus ideas.

—No tienes porque comprenderlo, solo acéptalo.

—Hn, ¿Que hay con Danzō?— suelta serio escudriñandola con la mirada.

—Shimura Danzō era muy joven cuando sin querer me invoco— suelta colocando ambas manos el pecho de su hermano. —Durante una guerra, asesino a uno de sus compañeros porque lo cuestiono sobre sus métodos poco ortodoxos dentro de la misma. — hace una pequeña pausa. — obviamente era inocente y al querer esconderlo para hacer ver que había muerto a manos del enemigo, terminó en el árbol blanco, lo demás ya te lo imaginas.

Asesino…

La palabra viaja en su mente, siempre se le hizo alguien sombrío pero no al grado de ser un asesino. Pertenece al consejo de ancianos que son importantes a la hora de tomar decisiones, siempre están presentes en las reuniones con el Hokage y las cabezas de los clanes importantes como su padre o Hyuga Hizashi. Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Danzo no siempre tuvo el poder que tiene ahora- explica ella respondiendo a las preguntas que atraviesan por su mente. ¿podrá leer la mente?

-Poder- suelta con ironía y una sonrisa burlesca.

-El poder y el dinero lo son todo Sasuke-kun- sentencia y relame sus labios.- y yo puedo dártelo todo.

-¿Cuántos deseos y por cuanto tiempo?- se atreve a preguntar al fin, ella le mira directamente a los ojos con interés. -¿y a que precio?

En escalofrío lo recorre cuando ella muestra su amplia sonrisa, siempre esta sonriendo de forma amable o desinteresada, a veces con burla pero nunca borra ese tipo de expresiones de su rostro. Aunque le causa una sensación de confianza también le causa cierto temor, ¿puede asesinar con esa misma calma?

-Un deseo por cada hombre muerto en la guerra que me trajo a este mundo- su voz dulce y cálida le embelesa el oído. – En cuanto al tiempo, eso tu lo decides. Mi estadía en el mundo terrenal consta de 20 años, en ese tiempo debo servirte a no ser que renuncies a ese derecho.

-¿renunciar?- murmura.-¿Por qué 20 años?

-Puedes renunciar a mi cuando lo desees, automáticamente seré libre y podré hacer lo que yo quiera en lo que acaba mi tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué 20? Es una gran parte de vida humana, lo suficiente para verlos tomar muchas desiciones y que encuentren lo que están buscando. Claro, si es que lo logran.

¿Que es lo que está buscando?

La aprobación de Fugaku, durante los últimos años solo vivía con ese propósito en mente, que su padre lo aceptara y lo reconociera como a Itachi. Pero ¿está bien eso? A través de un deseo podía pedir las cualidades de su hermano, que siempre fue bueno en muchas cosas, podía pedir el amor de su padre y su aprobación.

No, no había forma de que pudiera aceptarlo de ese modo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, haría que su padre lo reconociera con su esfuerzo. La risa discreta de ella lo saca de sus pensamientos, se encoge de hombros cuando la ve y regresa la vista a su hermano.

—Eres alguien realmente interesante, Sasuke-kun.

La forma en que dice su nombre es completamente diferente de la forma en que habla, lo dice de forma más dulce. No dice nada más, tiene más preguntas pero primero tiene que procesar lo poco que ella le ha dicho, se vuelve a acomodar en la pared y se cruza de brazos dispuesto a esperar el resto de la noche. Sus párpados comienzan a sentirse pesados con forme pasan los minutos y su mente le da vueltas a todo el asunto, por más que lo intenta, no puede permanecer despierto.

A la mañana siguiente, como ella lo prometio, Itachi despertó.

**X**

_Hola! _

_Wow! Me asombra la aceptación de esta historia jaja agradesco mucho sus favoritos y follows de verdad, aquí hay unos nuevos capítulos que son un regalo de Año Nuevo jaja_

_Espero que todos sus propósitos se hagan realidad y que continúen leyendo muchos fanfics para que me recomienden porque ya no eh encontrado buenos jajaja _

_Saludos y nos leemos pronto. _

Hebika: en efecto, la estoy continuando ja gracias por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como el primero.

Arella96: yo también concuerdo con Sasuke y contigo ¿que es Sakura? Es un muestrario que tendremos que resolver más adelante jaja

Noemitg-chan: hola! Es bueno que te llame la atención jaja y aquí está la continuación. Saludos y gracias por comentar. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Flor de cerezo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El llanto de su madre invade la habitación, las lágrimas de felicidad se desbordan mientras abraza a Itachi con fuerza, el solo se deja hacer sin comprender exactamente qué pasa. Su madre siempre fue una mujer dulce, hermosa y encantadora, dicen que se parece a ella pero solo físicamente porque en actitud, es otro caso completamente diferente.

Y por fortuna heredó sus rasgos finos y su piel nívea, el cabello de ella es negro azabache largo por la cintura con un pequeño flequillo, mientras que él de él es puntiagudo y color negro azulado, los ojos ónix son característicos del clan pero lo único que le heredo a Fugaku fue lo inexpresivo en ellos porque los de su madre son cálidos y amables.

Adora a su madre porque es la única que lo ha comprendido todos esos años, la única que de verdad se preocupa por él, pero sobre todo, la única que no hace diferencias entre su hermano mayor y él. Mikoto es a la única que le hace caso sin decir nada, nunca le ha contestado o le ha dicho alguna mala palabra, la respeta, y mucho. Por ello se siente feliz de verla abrazar a Itachi con tanto cariño, joder, todos sentían que moriría.

Por eso su alma regresó por completo cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama y quedar sentado con la mirada perdida en la cobija, a medida que pasaron los segundos pareció ir recordando poco a poco. Todos estaban expectantes de su respuesta conteniendo el aliento, hasta que soltó la primera palabra y fue su nombre, lo reconoció a él como su hermano menor y entonces Mikoto corrió a abrazarlo y llorar.

—¡Itachi-kun!

Izumi tapa su boca y comienza a llorar también, Mikoto le hace espacio dándole total libertad para que también lo abrace y no tarda en hacerlo. Voltea en busca de su padre y también observa a su primogénito con gran cariño, suelta el aire contenido con alivio y observa a Sakura agradeciéndole silenciosamente por salvarlo.

Ella le resta importancia mientras discretamente se acerca hasta su lado, la calidez que sintió el día anterior lo invade de nuevo, ahora que ella está más cerca suyo se da cuenta que es un poco bajita, debe llevarle al menos una cabeza de alto.

—Hn, gracias.

—¿Porque?— contesta inocente con una sonrisa.— ¿Quienes son?— hace un movimiento de cabeza dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres.

—Uchiha Mikoto, mi madre— susurra enseñándosela con la mirada. Ella asiente en respuesta. — Uchiha Izumi, la novia de mi hermano.

Sakura asiente como quien lo ha entendido todo mientras las escanea a detalle, en especial a Izumi. Ella es una chica guapa, aunque al principio le caía mal - o más bien era celoso- con el tiempo termino aceptándola que Itachi la amaba y no quería ser el culpable de su tragedia de amor. Ella -a diferencia de la mayoría del clan- tiene el cabello castaño lacio y largo hasta debajo de las caderas con un flequillo de lado enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos son del mismo todo ónix con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, sus rasgos son algo aniñados para su edad pero la hacen ver inocente.

Siempre es alegre y muy optimista para su gusto pero es totalmente una Uchiha de sangre pura por lo cual su padre la acepta como novia y futura esposa de su hermano, incluso ya la trata como de la familia. Se podría decir que hasta la tratan mejor que a él, pero bueno, no puede odiar nada que su hermano mayor ame.

—Sasuke.

La voz algo ronca de Itachi lo llama, con ayuda de las dos mujeres se levanta de la cama y con paso lento llega hasta él, siente los cálidos brazos de su hermano envolverlo con cariño. Sonríe de alegría por saber que al fin esta bien pero al escuchar a Fugaku aclararse la garganta en claro gesto de que Itachi note su presencia, se le borra la sonrisa.

—Padre.

Itachi le sonríe y ahora lo abraza a él pero nota como su mirada también viaja hacia Sakura que permanece observando todo con desinterés.

—Sakura— aclara ante la pregunta muda de su hermano mayor. —Ella fue quien te curo.

Itachi parece comprenderlo pero lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que aunque sonría a ella, algo no termina de convencerlo. Sakura solo asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo y después voltea a verlo a él.

—Hn, ven conmigo.

Ordena y gira sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, ella lo sigue de cerca hasta que se detiene en la habitación continua, es la primera vez que lleva a una mujer -a parte de su madre- a su habitación pero tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que Itachi comenzara a hacer preguntas. Ella entra con tranquilidad y entonces, la misma aura que invadía la habitación de su hermano, se siembra en la suya.

Es como si el más hermoso día estuviera dentro de ese pequeño lugar.

—Mi madre trajo eso para ti— señala una pequeña bolsa de papel sobre su cama. —ahí está el baño por si necesitas bañarte.— señala la pequeña puerta en la esquina.

Sakura no dice nada, en silencio camina a la cama para ver el contenido de esta, sin decirle nada a ella sale de la habitación para darle privacidad. Se sienta en el pasillo contemplando el estanque congelado, ya no está nevando pero el clima frío aún permanece. Las nubes esponjadas están completamente grises cerrando el cielo, no sabe que va a suceder ahora pero tampoco quiere pensar demasiado, en cuanto despertó no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablar con ella.

Escucha a su madre e Izumi moviendo cosas en la cocina seguramente preparando el desayuno, su hermano debe estar hambriento después del largo sueño y bueno, la alimentación de todos no ha sido exactamente la correcta desde que enfermo.

En su cabeza hay muchas ideas, una de ellas incluye dejar libre a Sakura para que haga lo que ella quiera en los próximos 20 años pero por mucho que él lo quiera, Fugaku no lo aprobará porque todavía falta hablar con él. Y si no es su padre, entonces será Danzō quien también busque el modo de tenerla.

No es que le preocupe, pero un poder como él de ella... no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Siente la calidez invadir su cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar, en automático gira la cabeza encontrándose con ella detrás suyo con una suave sonrisa, las palabras no bastan para describirla. Siempre supo reconocer la belleza de las mujeres de la aldea o a su al rededor pero Sakura definitivamente no entra en ninguna de ellas, probablemente porque no es humana pero está seguro de que tampoco puede ser un demonio, al menos no con esa apariencia.

Viste un kimono rojo con bordes negros corto por encima de la mitad de las piernas abriéndose al costado de estas dejando ver una licra negra a la mitad de las piernas, una cinta negra se amarra a su cintura haciendo resaltar su curvilínea figura y terminando con un moño detrás. Su cabello ya no es largo, ahora es corto por encima de los hombros perfectamente lacio con una línea en medio.

El rombo de su frente a desaparecido, sus ojos parecen brillar con renovada energía y su piel luce más suave si es que eso es posible. En definitiva nunca a conocido mujer más hermosa que ella, con tan solo 17 años. Por suerte es un Uchiha y su orgullo no le permite sentirse menos a su lado, está a la misma altura que ella siendo simplemente un humano.

—Hn, veo que no conoces el frío.

—Ah, claro pero no puedo sentirlo, no soy humana.

Contesta ella con simpleza, no puede evitar ver sus piernas blanquecinas desnudas por las botines negros que lleva. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y ella se sienta a su lado fijando la vista en el árbol seco del jardín. Ambos guardan silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sakura se levanta y camina hacia el árbol.

—Su ciclo de vida ha terminado— murmura acariciando la corteza. Su mirada jade se torna ligeramente triste. —los humanos son tan inconscientes...

Eso último lo susurra más para ella pero puede escucharlo perfectamente mientras se acerca. Sakura muerde su dedo índice derecho después dejando caer solo unas diminutas gotas de sangre en el suelo, Sasuke abre los ojos impresionando al ver que el tronco recuperó el color café lleno de vida y que las hojas comienzan a brotar en abundancia dando forma a la copa, unas extrañas y exóticas hojas... rosas.

Esa chica ha creado un árbol tan majestuoso que parece iluminar hasta el más gris de los días, suelta una suave risa irónica, ella aún no deja de sorprenderlo pero es más estupido que él se lo crea todo.

—¿Que eres?- la pregunta brota inconscientemente pero ella se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. —¿Que pasa si nunca pido otro deseo?

—Supongo que solo sería aburrido.

Sakura se sienta bajo el árbol mientras abraza sus piernas y apoya su barbilla en las rodillas. Se sienta a su lado contemplando su casa.

—¿Desaparecerás?

—No, aunque nunca tengas otro deseo y si nunca me liberas, deberé permanecer a tu lado— contesta con calma. —Pero dime, ¿No hay algo que desees con toda tu alma?

No sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto a él, la tiene de frente con su rostro muy cerca observándolo con diversión, sus narices casi se rozan y puede sentir su cálido aliento fresco. Por un instante lo embriaga su aroma a flores dejándose llevar de la sensación que se esparce por su cuerpo, paz y calma.

¿Como puede su sola presencia tener tanto efecto en el?

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando ella sonríe genuinamente, no es como las otras sonrisas, esta de verdad muestra lo divertida que esta. Su semblante relajado es completamente diferente al que ha visto anteriormente.

-Me pregunto si besar a un humano…- hace una pausa mientras relame sus labios. -… será tan bueno como dicen-

Se acerca demasiado lento con toda la intención de hacerlo, traga grueso y quiere alejarse pero su cuerpo no le responde. ¡maldita sea! Ella de verdad ¿piensa hacerlo?

-¿Sasuke-san?

Siente su cuerpo tensarse cuando escucha la voz llena de tristeza de la chica que lo llama, Sakura se detiene con ligera decepción en sus ojos, sin embargo, sonríe de nuevo con amabilidad y se coloca de pie. La imita saliendo de su trance, su mente esta algo turbada pero lo hace a un lado cuando ve a la chica de pie en el escalón que divide al jardín del pasillo.

Uchiha Erika, su novia.

Erika es una chica realmente guapa con su cabello negro ébano brilloso largo hasta por debajo de las caderas con ondas en las puntas que le dan un toque inocente a su persona. Su rostro es afilado con facciones aniñadas aun, sus ojos ónix siempre son amables que combinan bien con la sonrisa tímida que siempre lleva en su rostro, su piel canela le sienta bien. Su carácter es noble y siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que ella, a veces –solo a veces- le desespera esa empatía suya porque le ven la cara pero nada que no pueda sobrellevar.

Erika es hija de uno de los mejores hombres de su padre, al igual que ellos, la sangre Uchiha corre pura por sus venas. Fugaku no pudo haber encontrado mejor prospecto para el, por si fuera poco la chica le cae bien y la ha tomado como su futura prometida. Su padre ha tomado todas las riendas de su vida y eso a veces lo hace sentir patético.

-Erika, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero que estúpida pregunta, maldice internamente al verla parpadear rápido para alejar las lagrimas que se arremolinan en sus ojos. La conoce desde que tenían 6 años, iban juntos a la escuela y aunque, al principio la consideraba un cero a la izquierda, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de su carácter noble y de que era la única que no lo molestaba o acosaba. Solo se sentaba a su lado en silencio para no molestarlo y le sonreía muy tiernamente.

Una vez la vio muy entretenida leyendo, así que le pregunto sobre el libro y ella comenzó a platicarle todo a detalle. Entonces descubrió que era una chica lista, con el tiempo se volvieron amigos e irremediablemente le tomo cariño, no al grado de amarla pero si lo suficiente para ser la única mujer –a parte de su madre- que dejaba estar cerca. Ahora le preocupaba que pudiese mal interpretar la situación.

-Me entere que Itachi-san despertó.- suelta en un susurro desviando la mirada al suelo. –Mikoto-san me dejo entrar.

El bichito de la culpa comienza a golpearlo, Sakura actúa como si nada pasara lo que lo saca mas de quicio.

-Erika, ella es Sakura- presenta al fin. – Sakura, ella es Erika.

Se sentía como un idiota por tener que hacer presentaciones.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿es tu novia?- Sakura muestra su blanca dentadura en una amplia sonrisa. Nunca se lo pidió pero con la pedida de Fugaku lo dio por hecho ¿entonces porque le cuesta admitirlo a ella? –Ya veo, no lo sabes aun.- sus ojos jade se posan en Erika tomándola por sorpresa. –parece ser que el no siente lo mismo que tu.

Erika abre los ojos por la sorpresa y enseguida limpia una lagrima traicionera.

-Yo..compermiso.

Sale corriendo en cuanto dice eso, voltea a ver a Sakura molesto por su comentario pero ella solo ladea la cabeza con calma.

-Sasuke.

La voz dura y autoritaria de su padre le impide decir algo, el esta en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Le hace un suave movimiento de cabeza indicándole que lo siga, ¿acaso el mundo lo quiere muerto? Probablemente. Camina de mala gana con la peli rosa siguiéndole de cerca, esta molesto pero no solo con ella, con el mismo ¿Por qué no detuvo a la de cabello negro? Su padre se detiene afuera del salón de reuniones que suele utilizar con Itachi nada mas.

La ultima vez que piso dicho salón tenia 14 y fue para un regaño, titubea un poco cuando su padre se adentra pero al final lo hace. Fugaku no dice nada cuando Sakura también entra y cierra detrás de ella, entonces tampoco el lo hace y se acomoda frente a su padre.

—A partir de mañana serás vicecapitan de la policía militar, te asignaste un equipo especial y en tus tiempos libres te capacitaras para pertenecer al equipo especial ANBU de Danzō-dono.

Contiene el aire cuando su padre termina de explicarle el asunto, escucha una discreta risa de Sakura a sus espaldas. Aunque siempre espero ese momento debe admitir que se siente decepcionado por las circunstancias, su padre no se lo está dando porque se lo haya ganado, se lo está dando por Sakura.

Aprieta los puños furioso, todo es una maldita estupidez.

—No.

—¿No?— la dura voz de Fugaku resuena con más firmeza que de costumbre. — no es una pregunta Sasuke, es una orden.

—No voy a seguirla — gruñe conteniendo su ira. — si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy.

Se levanta de su sitio y sale como alma que lleva el demonio, Sakura le sigue de cerca en silencio hasta que llega a su habitación y se encierra en él dejándola afuera. No quiere verla, su vida parece complicarse a cada momento cerca de ella, de nada sirve tanta belleza si es de tan mala suerte.

Golpea furioso la pared de su habitación sangrando sus nudillos, se sienta en la orilla de su cama y revuelve sus cabellos con fuerza, entonces una idea se instala en su cabeza clara y nítida. Ha cambiado de opinión. Quiere las mejores habilidades y la más grande fuerza para convertirse en un guerrero fuerte, en alguien que no sea menospreciado nunca más por su padre.

Ahora lo ha decidido, tiene un deseo.


End file.
